


[酒神的女信徒]牧神達菲尼斯

by shal303



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303
Summary: 酒神的女信徒同人酒神與彭休斯與達菲尼斯三人之間的愛恨情仇
Relationships: Daphnis/Pentheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus/Pentheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	[酒神的女信徒]牧神達菲尼斯

**Author's Note:**

> Daphnis：In Greek mythology, Daphnis was a Sicilian shepherd who was said to be the inventor of pastoral poetry.
> 
> 達菲尼斯（Daphnis）在神話中是牧神潘恩的男寵，但是在這裡我要把他設定為另一個牧神。  
> 彭休斯（Pentheus）被親手撕碎的底比斯王  
> 戴奧尼索斯（Dionysus）酒神

戴奧尼索斯因為被赫拉詛咒，終生受失心瘋所困，時而理智時而發瘋，就像是雙重人格一樣，而他令女信徒們手撕彭休斯時正是無理智人格出來撒野的時候。

畢竟戴奧尼索斯是酒神也是重生之神，他還是把彭休斯拼回去，並使彭休斯重生，同時也賦予了彭休斯跟神一樣的不死之身。從此把彭休斯，他的表兄，豢養在酒神殿中日夜玩弄。

彭休斯一開始極度不情願，畢竟有哪個男人甘願委身於另一男人的身下呢？

而且那男人還陰柔得如女人一般。彭休斯雖不想承認，但酒神的確美得令人屏息，他的那頭燦金色長髮耀眼奪目，或許全希臘最美的女人海倫站在他身旁也顯得相形失色。

但不得不說，這對前任國王來說依然是最大的屈辱，彭休斯多次嘗試逃跑，有一次他趁著戴奧尼索斯外出時偷偷逃離，卻在一腳剛踏出神殿時被正好回來的酒神逮個正著，理所當然地彭休斯受到了來自盛怒的酒神的最慘無人道的懲罰，他的身體被酒神的陰莖破開，在這幾日之間，他無論走到哪、做什麼，身下都得含著酒神的陰莖。

經過多次的反抗和逃跑，以及酒神一次比一次變本加厲的「懲罰」，被充分調教後的彭休斯漸漸地不敢也沒心力再反抗酒神。

酒神改造了彭休斯的身體，並在彭休斯的下腹部刻上了永遠無法抹除的淫紋。

不久之後，彭休斯懷孕了，而恰巧在這時候，戴奧尼索斯的理智也恢復清明，這段時間的經歷他記得一清二楚，記憶中對待彭休斯的殘酷手段也讓他痛苦不堪。生性善良的戴奧尼索斯無法原諒自己的作為，但是當戴奧尼索斯看見側躺在石床上，彭休斯那誘人的裸體，他的身體就不是接下來的他能控制的。

又一場瘋狂的性事過後，戴奧尼索斯對彭休斯道歉，並保證未來再也不會粗暴地對待彭休斯。他叮囑休斯待在神殿內好好養身體，便隻身前往凡間教導凡人葡萄的種植技術。

一方面酒神也是要逃離這讓他無法自拔的男人，他想釐清自己的想法。

但是，酒神前腳剛離開不久，牧神達菲尼斯後腳立刻就偷溜了進來。

達菲尼斯的外型是俊美纖細的美少年，既是另一牧神潘恩的好友也是荷米斯的徒弟，自從某次偷窺到彭休斯和戴奧尼索斯做愛就深深喜歡上彭休斯了。

喜歡「上」，嗯。

達菲尼斯悄悄的溜了進來，並試圖說服彭休斯跟他一起逃離酒神殿。

「你無法保證酒神什麼時候又犯了失心瘋，如果他又像之前一樣撕碎你呢？你的孩子要怎麼辦？」達菲尼斯是這樣說的。

最後彭休斯幾乎是被達菲尼斯硬拉出去的，這陣子經歷太多，讓他一下子無法消化，只能半推半就地跟著達菲尼斯離開。

達菲尼斯找上了赫拉，那最為憎恨酒神的女神，達菲尼斯請求赫拉庇護彭休斯，讓酒神的爪牙永遠侵犯不到彭休斯。

「我可不會白白幫你。」赫拉對他們提出了一個要求，赫拉想要阿芙羅黛蒂梳妝鏡前的金色手鏡。

這並不是很難的任務，達菲尼斯請求戰神阿瑞斯協助，得到了那面手鏡。

至於阿瑞斯為何願意幫忙呢，這又是另一個故事了。

阿瑞斯要求彭休斯做他的男寵，永遠地。

「彭休斯，卡德莫斯的子嗣啊，再怎麼說，你也是我的子孫，待在我身側對你而言才是最好的歸宿。」

護妻心切的達菲尼斯千百個不願意，好不容易才逃離了酒神的火窟，豈能又落入戰神的魔掌？ 

至於彭休斯的想法呢？

彭休斯仍是懵懵懂懂的，他現在懷有身孕，可能因為是神的子嗣加上身體被改造的緣故，那消耗了他大半體力，甚至沒有氣力思考他的未來，他乾脆全交由達菲尼斯作主。

達菲尼斯好歹也是荷米斯．交涉之神的徒弟，他費盡口舌，好說歹說才勸阿瑞斯改變心意，阿瑞斯最後答應讓彭休斯成為他自由的情人，彭休斯可以到處亂跑，但是當阿瑞斯要來臨幸他時，彭休斯哪都別想去。

達菲尼斯雖然心有不甘，也只能替彭休斯允諾了。至少彭休斯大部分時間還是和他在一塊的。

阿瑞斯說到做到，為他們取來了阿芙羅黛蒂的金手鏡，達菲尼斯連忙前往神后殿，將手鏡呈給赫拉。  
  
手鏡得手的赫拉欣然答應為他們庇護，她交給彭休斯一件外袍，對他解釋：「一旦披上這外袍，戴奧尼索斯就無法感知你的存在，但畢竟你身上刻有那孽種的淫紋，只要你脫下外袍哪怕只有一下子，那廝立刻就會感知到你的存在。」

彭休斯被達菲尼斯強硬地披上外袍，那瞬間，遠在凡間的戴奧尼索斯忽然感覺一絲異樣，就像是穩固的連結突然被中斷一樣，令他十分不安。戴奧尼索斯立刻驅車回酒神殿查看，發現休斯不見了，而且無論他怎麼感知也找不到對方的蹤跡。

當下戴奧尼索斯那不理智的人格立刻就掙脫束縛跑了出來，他發瘋似地到處尋找，但哪兒都找不到彭休斯的蹤影。

＊

另一方面，達菲尼斯替彭休斯找了個安身之處，彭休斯就在那兒誕下了他與酒神亂倫的種，淫性之神．阿西亞。

那小子從小就是個麻煩種，但畢竟是彭休斯的親生兒嘛，雖然心底深處總覺得哪裡怪怪的，彭休斯還是接受了事實，畢竟這陣子真的經歷太多太多，不接受也不行。

達菲尼斯自願接下了孩子父親的職責，協同寧芙們一起照顧孩子。

為了掩護孩子的蹤跡，達菲尼斯又向赫拉討了件外袍。

那孩子身上有股力量，使人發情的力量。

每次彭休斯給孩子哺乳時總會被孩子弄到慾火焚身，一旁光是看著的達菲尼斯早就忍不住身下的慾望，拉過彭休斯就是一陣細碎的親吻。

彭休斯的奶子因為蘊滿了奶水，終日膨脹著，像是兩坨小小的圓球垂在胸前，漲得鼓鼓的。每次彭休斯餵完孩子，還沒能休息，緊接著得再餵飢渴的達菲尼斯。

「嗚……達菲……不要再吸了……」達菲尼斯又用力吸了一口乳頭，發出了好大的嘖嘖聲，那聲音令彭休斯羞憤交加，卻也無力推開達菲尼斯。

彭休斯的奶香甜甘口，不只孩子喜歡，達菲尼斯也愛不釋手。

「彭，為我生孩子吧。你都為酒神生了，能不能也為我生一個。」

彭休斯不敢回答達菲尼斯，生孩子的痛他經歷過一次就有得受了。達菲尼斯見他毫無反應又更惱怒了，他一把拉過彭休斯，對方一個重心不穩，跌坐在他身上，達菲尼斯用力扯破休斯的袍子，把自己的慾望強硬地塞入彭休斯的肉穴。

「達菲……不要……」俊美纖細的年輕牧神懷抱著比他整整大上一圈的健壯男人，這場面怎麼看怎麼不和諧。

孩子依然酣睡著，不時吮吸著大拇指，對身旁的騷動毫無所覺。

＊

至於另一邊，遍尋不著彭休斯的戴奧尼索斯近乎崩潰，他從天界尋到了凡間，又從凡間闖蕩了冥界，卻依然一無所獲。

戴奧尼索斯這時才發現，他深愛著彭休斯的程度，比他想像中還要多上太多了。

北風見戴奧尼索斯如此奔波，於心不忍，趁著達菲尼斯出門拜訪潘神，彭休斯替孩子於河水中淨身時，鼓起一口大氣，吹下了遮掩彭休斯的外袍，雖然那只有一瞬間，彭休斯立刻披回了外袍，戴奧尼索斯卻依然敏感地感知到了什麼。

＊

尋回彭休斯的那剎那，酒神欣喜若狂。

但他的快樂很快就被彭休斯身上大大小小的吻痕給消滅了

「是誰！是誰留下這些的！」

彭休斯縮在他懷裡瑟瑟發抖，像隻可憐的小綿羊，這場景看上去十分突兀，陽剛的男人瑟縮在陰柔的妖冶男人懷裡。

彭休斯什麼話也不敢回，他有種預感，假設他答了達菲尼斯的名，現在的酒神一定會給達菲尼斯降下比他當初被大卸八塊還要慘烈的詛咒。

戴奧尼索斯見他不回，心裡更來氣，他的眼紅了一圈，抓起彭休斯就開始啃咬他的胸頸肩  
只要是有痕跡的地方酒神都會暴力地啃噬著，將其覆上一個新痕跡，而彭休斯只能默默地承受酒神的暴行。

直到孩子的哇哇啼哭才喚回酒神的理智。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡上了一個在中文圈完全沒有糧食的配對  
> 只能自給自足了


End file.
